


My sick Hookie

by JosieHook20



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieHook20/pseuds/JosieHook20
Summary: Harry was healthy until he caught a cold and the flu from Jonas. Now, read about Uma trying to take care of her first mate boyfriend.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Hey Geeks and Non-geeks, this book is an idea I got from a Descendants book I was reading. That said book is Descendants Imagines, the one-shot Definitely not sick-Harry Hook.  
The author of the book= [wckdobrien](https://www.wattpad.com/user/wckdobrien),(Wattpad)  
Thank you so much for this and thank you to the author of the book that inspired this idea. If you are wondering about all that can happen when you get a cold or the flu, yes, I did my research. I know I might have fibbed about who Jonas was related to, I just thought why not of having him the son of Jack Sparrow? So, judge me all you want, IDC.


	2. Sick Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next Chapter will be longer

It was not common for the son of Hook to get sick, until he caught a cold and the flu from the son of Sparrow, Jonas.  
Now, let's see how ugly this could get.


	3. Taking care of a sick stubborn man

After Harry got sick, Uma has been taking care of him or at least trying to if Harry would let Uma take care of him.  
"Harry, No, you're too sick to train the newbies today!" Uma yells at Harry, while she's trying to disarm him. For the past 24 hours that Harry has been sick, Harry has refused Uma of taking care of him, mostly he doesn't want to take advantage of her.  
"Harry, just let me take care of you."  
" NO! " Harry, very congested, yells at Uma.  
"I don't want to take an advantage of you!"  
"First of all, Harry, you're sick, and Second of all, You're my boyfriend and the first mate, so you're not going to take an advantage of me."  
Harry, is in no shape or form to do anything. A lot of empty tissue boxes by Uma and his bed, his hair all messed up, and Harry keeps moving the blanket on and off him, feeling Hot and Cold, nasal/sinus congestion, and 103° fever, Headache, cough, sore throat, body aches, runny nose, and so forth, but that's not the worst of it all.  
"Uma, I'm be-" Harry vomits, into a trash can near the bed, mid-sentence. Harry knows he's sick but doesn't want to admit it. After about 2 or 3 minutes of vomiting, Harry stops vomiting.  
"Ok, fine, I'm sick! Happy now?"  
" Now, will you let me take care of you? "  
"N- ugh, fine." Harry's stomach churns with sickness, mid-sentence, almost about to vomit again.  
For the rest of the day and the rest of the time that Harry is sick, Uma takes care of him.


	4. Few days later

A few days later, Harry is back to his normal self but, unfortunately, Uma caught what Harry had to deal with. Now, it's Harry's turn to take care of Uma.


	5. A/N

That's all for this book. Until next time, Peace! And stay evil! Bye!


End file.
